How we live
by PDOG0811
Summary: Boruto was gone on a 2 year mission and finally came back who could be waiting for him?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BORUTO.** **This is my first fanfiction. Boruto and Sarada are 18.**

Boruto made his way to Sarada house. Boruto knocked on her door, 3 second later she answered. She gave him a big hug, Boruto blushed a little he could feel Sarada's breast against his chest. She broke the hug and let him in she was glad to see Boruto again (Boruto left on a mission for 2 years). Boruto greeted her, Sarada felt her heart beat faster. She knew that Boruto was making her feel this way her and Boruto dated for 2 months, but her father made her break up with him. Boruto was still in love with her, and he was wishing that he could ask her out again.

He started to say something, but nothing came _out._ "I made dinner want some" said Sarada. "Sure I'll be glad too". Boruto made his way to the table and sat down, Sarada made a plate for him and her. She gave him a big bowl for ramen, she sat right next to him. She looked at him as he. started to the ramen, she started to blush. He looked at her and their eye stared at each other. She moved in and started to kiss Boruto. Boruto was surprised and kissed her back.

 **WARNING THIS CONTAINS LEMON PLZ BE OLD ENOUGH THX.**

Sarada started to take off Boruto shirt, she could see the mussels he grew since the last time she saw him. " Are you sure Sarada". "Yes, don't be shy Bor_kun". He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. Then there was a knocked at the door. Sarada gave Boruto his shirt. Boruto sat back down and started to eat his ramen again. Sarada answered the door it was Sasake and Sakura." Did you forget that we're coming over" said Sasake. " No not at all" she said chuckling. Sasake looked around and saw Boruto eating at the table. " Didn't know you were back yet, when did you get back" Sasake said madly." I got back like 10 minutes ago" He said smiling. Sakura gave Sarada and Boruto a hug and sat down at the table with Boruto. Sasake and Sarada sat aat the table too. _20 MINUTES LATER_.

Sasake and Sakura got ready to go and Boruto got up to go too. Sasake, Sakura and Boruto said bye and left. Sarada turned the lights off and headed off to bed. When she started to go to sleep she heard something hitting the window, she moved the curtains and saw Boruto. She opened the window and let him in. " That was awkward" said Boruto. Sarada chuckled " yeah it was I forgot that my parents were coming sorry". "No need to say sorry". She started to make her move on Boruto. She started to move close to hom and then she stopped she was shy.

She and Boruto started blushing. Boruto got up and started to lay next to her in the bed. Sarada decided to not be shy and make her move, she knew that Boruto wanted her to do it first so he knows it's ok. She started to kiss Boruto and for the first time she put her tongue into his mouth, Boruto was surprised and started to push his tongue against her's. She was ready and so was Boruto, she started to kiss his neck to his chest. She took off his shirt and started take off her's. Boruto started kissing her neck and going down to her chest he stopped and looked at her and she gave him a smile. Boruto continued he kissed he chest and started to take off her bra. She pushed up against Boruto, he could feel her breast against his chest he got on top of her. She started to take off her pants and Boruto did the same. She took off her panties and started to take off Boruto underwear. She saw Boruto was already hard, she was turned on by this." I'm ready Boruto when ever you are do it". Boruto put his member in to Sarada woman hood. She started to moan and he started to push slowly and pick up the pace. She moaned louder each time, he Thrusting harder and harder. " I'm gonna come" said Boruto. " I'm coming" Boruto and Sarada said in unison.

Boruto woke up the next morning to see Sarada sleeping soundless in his chest. He smiled and started to put his clothes, but his shirt. He went down stairs, he made some breakfast for him and her. She woke up to the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes. She went down stairs and saw Boruto making breakfast. She smiled at him, he smiled back and placed food in front of her and put food down for him. They both started to eat and then there was a knocked. Not thinking he went up to answer the door it was Sasake. He was shocked, " what did you do to my little girl baka I'm going to kill you" said Sasake. Boruto looked down and he remembered that he forgot to put a shirt on. Boruto started running for his life, while Sasake chased after him." Get back her baka I'm going to kill you" Sasake hissed. " Don't kill dad " Sarada said chasing after her dad to stop.

 **Hope you enjoy. Plz review and comment if you want more. Thxs :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BORUTO.**

After 2 hours of running from Sasake, " I think I lost him" Boruto said gasping for air. " So this where you are" said a voice behind him. Boruto screamed and started to run for it, "Get back over here baka"said Sasake. Sarada finally caught up to Sasake. " Dad stop please, stop chasing Boruto" said Sarada. " I know what you two did last night, but why did you do it Sarada" said Sasake worried. " Because I love him dad and I wanted to show that love to him" said Sarada. " I understand " Sasake said and vanished in poof of smoke. Now Sarada had to catcatch up to Boruto, Boruto stoped and was greeted by Sarada.

" Is he gone" Boruto asked l. "Yes he is gone Boruto" said Sarada." Let's head back home" said Boruto. He picked up Sarada and headed for her house, she looked at him with a worried face. " What's wrong Sarada" asked Boruto. "I forgot to mention that we have a mission in 3 days it's a 3 week mission we didn't get the full details yet" said Sarada. " Oh yeah my dad told me about that, I'm going too" said Boruto happily. " I'm glad Boruto so if you're going then do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend again" said Sarada shyly. Boruto was surprised that she asked him out, Boruto was going to do the same thing once they reached the house he stopped and said " Sure way not this time your father can't make us break up". Sarada and Boruto blushed so hard if they blushed anymore they would turn into a tomato.

They reached the house and Sakura was wating for them. " So sorry that Sasake was acting like that he just not use to it" said Sakura angrily. " It's ok" said Boruto. Boruto put down Sarada went in to grab his shirt. "What were you thinking Sarada" said Sakura. " I just had the same talk with dad just a few moments ago" Sarada said. " I'm glad that dad gave you the talk " said Sakura. Sarada walked into the house and closed the door. "Sorry for that Boruto" said Sarada " No worries" said Boruto. Boruto put on his shirt and opened the door and started to walk, until Sarada grab his arm and kissed him. " Be at my house at 5:00" said Sarada. Boruto agreed and left he hadn't say hi to his family or friends yet so he made his way to Naruto house. Boruto knocked on the door and Naruto answer the door crying, Boruto was confused he never saw his dad cry before. " Theres been a death" Naruto said.

 **If you want more Plz review Thxs. :)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter I'm in a car with my little crying sister who just turned one.**

 **So yeah I'll do more if she fall asleep so bye.**


	3. A Death

**I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

.

 **I** **KNOW GUYS BEEN A LONG TIME BUT CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE ENJOY**

Recap: Boruto does the thing with Sarada

and Sasuke tries to kill him, Boruto goes back home and Naruto is crying and says "there's been a death"

"WHO!" screams Boruto, "Sai" Naruto says with his voice shaking. "What happened" Boruto replied quickly, "come in and we can talk more". Boruto walks in and sees his mom and little sister crying. His mom greets him but with a sniffle. Naruto motions for Boruto to sit down on the couch, Boruto sits down as he looks at his mom worried. "There was a disturbance happening in another Village, a mass murderer was killing some people I sent Sai to deal with the situation but he didn't come back and I sent Rock lee to check out the situation on what happened Rock Lee just got back with us, and Sai was found dead". Boruto shook with the thought of losing Sai, the feeling killed him. Boruto repiles back to Naruto "we need to find whoever did this and we need to kill them we need to get revenge for Sai".

"I agree, but we can't go now, you just got back from a long mission" Naruto said softly. "And I won't allow it, it's to dangerous Sai was really strong who knows how strong the other guy is" Hinata interrupts. "Yes that too, I just didn't want to admit it" Naruto repiles ashamed. Boruto looks down as if trying to think of a plan, but before Boruto can say anything a loud knock comes from the door. " I wonder who that is" Naruto says shocked.

 **GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 3 HOPE U ENJOYED IF U DID MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**

 **CHAPTER 4 COMMING SOON...**.

 **AND I WANT TO SAY BEFORE I GO, THAT CHAPTER 4 WILL BE LONGER JUST WANTED TO GET CHAPTER 3 OUT AS SOON I COULD.**


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Boruto**

Boruto gets up and opens the door.

"Hey it's you again" Boruto said

"Yeah, you left your bag" Sarda said lokking worried by Boruto face. Sarada looked passed Boruto and saw Naruto siting on the couch looking up with tears rolling down his face.

"Can I tell her dad" Boruto said to his dad

"Yeah go ahead" Naruto replied

"umm, don't how to say this but to put it short" said nervously "well umm, Sai died on a mission" Boruto said in a grave tone.

"haha very funny, he wouldn't go and die like that" Sarada said seriously. Naruto stood up and said.

"He is not joking Sai did die and we are going to plan and attack on who ever did this" Naruto grabbed his stuff "Meet me in my office bring anyone you think can help, we will get revenge".

Boruto never saw his dad act this way he knew he must be dying inside, but he did what his father asked brought everyone he knew that could help with the situation.

Boruto pushed open his dad's door and they were a bunch of people already in it.

"I brought people who I think will do good on this mission, some of the best" Boruto said nervously. He didn't know why, but he was scared he didn't know what is happening to his dad. He never saw him like this, but seeing his dad seeking revenge scared him.

"Alright since we have everyone here, lets begin"

"We need to know the situation and how strong this guy is before we go take him down" a guys said near the front of the crowd.

"Yes I know I'm not an idiot" Naruto responded. Boruto never heard his dad talk like that beforw he knew that something was wrong.

"Our plan is to bring two 2 people as bait, these people will pretend as if they were searching in more detail to what happened to Sai. The killer will most likely try to kill these 2 to make sure no one can find him. When they are attacked we jump and defeat this murderer."

"How will we know when they are being attack we can't follow them, there are to many of us". said Boruto

"Yes, there will be 2 squads of 3 watching those 2, when anything happens you will tell us. We will be stationed at different hotels to not bring attention to us." Naruto said strictly. Naruto stands up and says "Pack everything u need and lets move out".

 **THAT'S CHAPTER 4, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
